Joie Luce
Joie Luce is the Heroine of the Fanfiction One Piece Isle of Awakening. She is the last survivor of an Island destroyed by the Taliver Pirates called Mithrus, a neighbor Island of Baterilla, Ace's birthplace. She has two surviving family members who care for her since her parents died. One being her Uncle Calvin. The other being her grandfather Wallace. She also has a distant member named Taden Grando, the hero of the story and the holder of the Fire Emblem. The spirit of her ancestor Amanda Luce guides her into becoming a well-renown Tactician known as a Grandmaster. In Chapter 17 of the Wild Fang Saga, it's hinted that Reflect the bard might be Joie's long lost little brother. Personality Joie is a reserved child who grew up separated from society upon her parents' unexpected deaths. When she is given to the Ignition Mercenaries to be protected from the Wild Fang, she closes herself off from Commander Becca's company. She even goes so far to try to return to her family by herself, only to run into Brook when the company passes through Thriller Bark. Believing that she needs to bond with someone, Commander Becca made the child into the caretaker of the company Nursery. To the children, she acts mother-like, but to others she is cold and easy to anger. Joie has an estrange relationship with Taden, Commander Becca's adopted son. Leading to fights between the two. However, throughout her time in the company, she opens up and is slightly cold to them. Revealed in the Branded Saga, Joie was going to have a little brother named Richter. Sadley, when Mithrus was attacked, her mother died three months pregnant with her brother. Because of her brother never getting a chance to live, it's leaves her emotionally unstable. She calls Luffy "Richter" as a reminder of the life she lost long ago. In the Wild Fang Saga, Joie has returned to her cold nature shaped out by the Sisterly Order, but still retains her motherly love towards Neimi and Ramane. In Chapter 17, Joie and Ace both confess their feelings to each other. They sleep with each other before she reports in. Appearance Joie has two different appearances in the Branded Saga and the Wild Fang Saga. In the Branded Saga, Joie is ten years old wearing a blue hooded robe equiped with her staff-knife, which is later revealed to be Aoihana, her family inheiritance. She has Bronze hair, Sapphire blue eyes, and slightly pinkish skin. In the Wild Fang Saga, Joie first appears disguised as one of Whitebeard's nurses and later wearing a large blue hooded robe with a gas mask on her face. After being saved by Ace, she appears in the later saga wearing a corset dress with a slit on the right side of her dress. Kept close to her is Aoihana and a Water Tome. She has long Bronze hair, Sapphire blue eyes, and slightly pinkish skin. In Chapter 19 of the Wild Fang Saga, She is promoted to Grandmaster class. However, it's revealed that she is pregnant with Ace's baby when she confronts Nereus. Due to Steven not wanting to tell her that she's with child, he has her don an extra robe to hide her baby bump. Her weapons of choice have slightly changed. She still has Aoihana, but her tome she has now is the light tome. Aoihana Aoihana is the name of the staff Joie received from her late father as a gift of being born in the bloodline of Luce. Like Patty Cornell from Kingdom Hearts Lost Reason, Joie's bloodline links back to an ancient House called House Edge, hailing from the world of Alkaisa. She also has a weapon that was carried as treasure within her bloodline. Aoihana houses the spirit of Mandy Edge, Joie's ancestor and the former ruler as well as Founder of the Sisterly Order. The Staff allows Mandy to scan the area around Joie to prepare for combat. In the first part of the Branded Saga, Aoihana had been transformed into a staff-knife hybrid that almost resembled a palinko toy. After reaching Mandy's grave is the staff restored to its original form. The Staff's appearance is light blue with a brushfire orb on the tip of it and rattles on it. The rattles on the staff ring back to an old tradition carried by House Edge in honor of the guardian who was betrayed by House Shixe and gave their life to save their ancestor Cyan Edge. The spells linked within the staff is the Rewarp staff and warp staff. The staffs abilities are quite weaker than that of the original staffs. The warp spell warps units five spaces away from the spell caster. The rewarp spell has Joie warp seven spaces away from trouble. EXP earned is 5 points for the Warp spell, 3 points for Rewarp spell. Category:Fan Fiction